Existing lockable storage devices are prone to tampering by thieves who wish to gain access to items such as letters or packages being delivered to addressees. These storage devices often times include a main door giving access to a plurality of individual storage areas in which items can be placed for later pickup. The main door is normally locked and unlocked by delivery personnel. Some areas which can be tampered with include the hinge of the main door and any other edge around the periphery of the main door. In some installations, the main lock attachment (e.g., bolt heads) can also be tampered with to render the main lock useless. Generally, the area in which the main lock is installed must be fully secured.
There is therefore a need to overcome at least one of the drawbacks mentioned above and provide improvements therefor.